


Stop It

by Katey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katey/pseuds/Katey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need a support,” he’d said.<br/>“I need someone to distract me,” he’d said. <br/></p><p>
<i>Jim.</i><br/><i>Please, Jim.</i><br/><i>Just stop talking.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this picture post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/857584.html#cutid1) over at [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/). (Comm is f-locked, requiring membership to view it.)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

_Jim._  
 _Please, Jim._  
 _Just stop talking._  
 _Agh. Whatever._  
 _Just stop._

Sitting through that entire media circus with James “I saved the universe. Again.” Kirk clearly turns out to be one of Leonard’s best ideas. Ever. Actually enters his Top 5. Right behind “Marry Your High School Sweetheart” and “Let Her Talk You Into How You Were Responsible For Her Cheating”.

“I need a support,” he’d said.  
“I need someone to distract me,” he’d said.  
“I need someone who was there,” he’d said.  
“Bones,” he’d all but begged. _Begged_ , for fuck’s sake.

And that’s what got him here, sitting at a table behind the scenes with a glass of water (Water. Honestly. Water. How was he supposed to live through this with _water_?), dressed up, tapping on the table cloth, watching the Savior Of Worlds™ in his natural environment, radiating his charm. Support? James T. Kirk and a need for support? How was it even possible he got himself talked into this, knowing Jim and his way of dealing with media vultures?

Ah. Yes. The begging.  
Leonard needs a drink.

Another interview, another nice lady, another handsome guy, the same questions. He should leave. _Leave_ , dammit, not just glance at the watch and sit back with a heavy sigh.

Relieving all of those moments is probably the worst thing. Jim speaks about heroes, about every single crew member who did their very best to save the day and the universe and their captain (Again³) and Leonard remembers them. The ones who screamed, the ones who bled out under his hands, the ones who mourned, the ones who lived. The stories untold because they don’t belong to the media, but to the ones left behind.  
Jim’s going to write letters again.  
And that’s the whole reason behind the small smile that won’t reach Jim’s eyes. He talks and laughs and jokes and flirts and sometimes he shoots a look over the shoulders of all the people in front of him, searching for Leonard – and smiles a smile that barely tugs at the corners of his mouth. And perhaps that’s the only reason why he’s here and hasn’t left yet, won’t leave at all.

Jim needs someone to receive this smile. Someone who’s been there, someone who could distract him by listening to unsaid words, someone to support him and share the weight of another universe saved with victories and losses.

And Leonard himself can’t stop his scowl becoming mixed with a whole lot of concern.

_Stop it, kid._  
 _Don’t blame yourself._  
 _Don’t hurt yourself._  
 _You can save universes._  
 _You can’t save everyone._

_Just stop talking and I’ll save you.  
If you let me._


End file.
